Beauty and the Mermaid on Broadway
A parody of the late 1993/1994 Disney musical based on the film, Beauty and the Beast ''by N/A. A Japanese version will be titled as 'Utsukushi-sa to Ningyo. Cast '''Bold = appearing in the Japanese version *Belle - Melody (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) *Beast - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) (Ariel appears in her mermaid form when she plays the Beast and in her human form when she plays Prince Adam) (DO NOT EDIT) *Prince Adam - Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) *Gaston - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *LeFou - Mr. Smee (Peter Pan) *Bimbettes - Anna (Frozen), Elsa (Frozen), and Rapunzel (Tangled) *Maurice - Professor Porter (Tarzan) *Phillipe - Maximus (Tangled) *Gaston's allies - Pirates (Peter Pan), Mother Gothel (Tangled) *Lumiere - Panchito Pistoles (The Three Caballeros), Mickey Mouse (Mickey Mouse), Minnie Mouse (Mickey Mouse), and Goofy (Mickey Mouse) *Human Lumiere - Peter Pan (Peter Pan), Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, and Genie *Cogsworth - Donald Duck (Mickey Mouse), Jose Carioca (Saludos Amigos), Darkwing Duck (Darkwing Duck), and Launchpad McQuack (Darkwing Duck) *Human Cogsworth - Hercules (Hercules), John Smith (Pocahontas) Flynn Rider (Tangled), and King Triton (The Little Mermaid) *Mrs. Potts - Morgana McCawber (Darkwing Duck) *Human Mrs. Potts - Nanny (101 Dalmatians) *Chip - Chip (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) with Dale (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) as his extra *Human Chip - Phineas (Phineas and Ferb) with Ferb (Phineas and Ferb) as his extra *Fifi the Feather Duster - Clara Cluck (Mickey Mouse) *Human Fifi - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) *Wardrobe - Clarabelle Cow (Mickey Mouse) *Human Wardrobe - Pocahontas (Pocahontas) *Sultan the Footstool - Pluto (Mickey Mouse) with Figaro (Pinocchio) as his extra *Dog Sultan - Dodger (Oliver and Company) with Oliver (Oliver and Company) as his extra *Old Beggar Woman - Madam Mim (Sword in the Stone) *Enchantress - Blue Fairy (Pinocchio) Chapters #Prologue: The Blue Fairy"/Melody" (Belle) #Melody Meets Captain Hook and Smee #Professor Porter's Invention #Professor Porter Goes too Far and Gets Lost #Professor Porter Arrives at the Castle #Melody Arrives at the Castle #Melody's New Home/"Home" #"Captain Hook" (Gaston) #Melody Meets Morgana McCawber, Chip and Dale, and Clarabelle Cow #Melody Being so Difficult #Melody Leaves her Room and Meets Panchito, Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, Donald, Jose, Darkwing, and Launchpad #"Be Our Guest" #Tour of the Castle/Part of Your World (Broadway version)/The West Wing/"If I Can't Love Her" #The Wolves Attack Again #Melody Dressing Ariel's Wounds/Captain Hook Meets Dr. Facilier #Something Special for Melody/"Something There" #"Human Again" #"Beyond My Wildest Dreams" - sung by Ariel #"Beauty and the Mermaid" #Ariel Lets Meldoy Go/"If I Can't Love Her (Reprise)"/"If Only" (Quartet) - sung by Ariel, Jose, Darkwing, and Launchpad/Captain Hook's Plan #"A Change in Me" #"The Mob Song"/The Villagers vs. Human Again #The Battle #"Home (Reprise)" #Transformation #"Part of Your World (Finale)"/"Beauty and the Mermaid (Finale)" Movies/TV series used *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' *Mickey Mouse cartoons *Donald Duck cartoons *''Disney's The Twelve Days of Christmas (Japanese version) *''House of Mouse *''Peter Pan'' *''Peter Pan II: Return to Neverland'' *''Frozen'' *''Tangled'' *''Tarzan'' *''The Three Caballeros'' *''Pinocchio'' *''Fun and Fancy Free'' *''Saludos Amigos'' *''Darkwing Duck'' *''Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers'' *''The Lion King'' *''The Jungle Book'' 1 and 2 *''Aladdin'' *''Madagascar'' *''The Princess and the Frog'' *''The Muppets'' (2011) *''Muppets Most Wanted'' Gallery Little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps_com-3981.jpg|Melody as Belle Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps_com-1466.jpg|Ariel as the Beast/Prince Adam Captain Hook (Peter Pan).jpg|Captain Hook as Gaston Mr. Smee.jpg|Mr. Smee as Lefou Panchito Pistoles.jpg|Panchito Pistoles as Lumiere 06 jose carioca by michaeljruoccod5rse1j.png|Jose Carioca as Cogsworth #1 Disneydonaldwall.png|Donald Duck as Cogsworth #2 Darkwing duck 8 303 404 Disney.jpg|Darkwing Duck as Cogsworth #3 Launchpad8.jpg|Launchpad McQuack as Cogsworth #4 Trivia *Clips of the walkaround versions of Mickey, Minnie, and Goofy seen in "Dear Santa" will be used for the Japanese version of "Be Our Guest". The last word of "Dear Santa" Mickey, Minnie, and Goofy are singing will be used for the last word of that version as well as Panchito singing "honor" from the song "The Three Caballeros" (which will be used in both versions). Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie-Spoof Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie Spoofs Category:Beauty and the Beast Movies Category:Beauty and the Beast Films